Hard Day's Night
by blackbirdfly96
Summary: Blangst Prompt of the day #756: Blaine has been getting taunted at NYADA for a while, but hasn't told anyone about it, not even Kurt. One day, Blaine snaps and comes home to the empty loft and has a complete breakdown (crying, screaming, throwing things, etc.) Kurt comes home in the middle of it. One-shot, completed.


**A/N: Written for Blangst Prompt of the day #756.**

**Prompt: Blaine has been getting taunted at NYADA for a while, but hasn't told anyone about it, not even Kurt. One day, Blaine snaps and comes home to the empty loft and has a complete breakdown (crying, screaming, throwing things, etc.) Kurt comes home in the middle of it.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this, and if you'd like me to write any prompts, please don't hesitate to send me a message, or drop the idea in a review!**

* * *

Blaine didn't understand many things. He didn't understand why people felt the need to be so touchy in the subways. He didn't understand why people were so cruel in the city that seemed to be so perfect from the outside. What he truly didn't understand, though, was why people at NYADA were just as bad. It was the same everyday. He'd make a mistake in a class at NYADA, and people would continue to laugh and tease him about it for days after. Today, it was combat class. He'd made a mistake during the fencing portion of the class, getting hit with the foil. He'd yelped in pain and automatically felt his face growing hot at the stares and not so well hidden laughter from his classmates. He'd faked it off, though, pretending it didn't bother him and moving on.

It did bother him, though. This was everyday, and he couldn't figure out why people had such a riff with him - or at least enjoyed picking at him. Sure, he wasn't the most attractive guy at NYADA, and he didn't have the best voice or dance moves, and he wasn't the most talented, but he was at the school for a reason. Carmen Tibadeux had hand-picked him for her class, and he it was a honor. Yet, everyone seemed to disregard that fact. He was a freshman, sure, but he didn't feel as if he deserved this.

He made his way through the door of Kurt and Rachel's loft. He had moved out, but he spent a good amount of time at the loft. He figured as long as he and Kurt discussed what time they spent together and weren't constantly attached at the hip, things would be better. He sat down on the couch with a soft sigh, running his hands over his face. He could feel tears building up in his ears and he swallowed the lump in his throat thickly, determined to keep them at bay. Kurt would be home pretty soon, and the last thing he wanted to do was have his fiance walk in the door after a long day and Blaine to be having a breakdown in the middle of his living room. He didn't want to annoy Kurt with his problems - he figured he'd done that enough already in the few months he'd been living in New York.

He sniffled, moving a hand to swipe a few growing tears from his eyes that he finally allowed to fall. He barely noticed his breathing getting heavier until he could barely hear, looking around and trying to calm himself down - the attempt was failed. He couldn't breath and he couldn't control the tears now pouring down his face. Not only was he in the middle of having an emotional breakdown, but he was terrified. Terrified that Kurt would walk in the door and find him. Terrified that he couldn't catch his breath. He felt like he couldn't do anything. He barely noticed the sound of the loud sob that passed his lips, balling his hand into a fist and rubbing at his eyes. He had to keep himself under control. He had to.

Over his sobs and heavy breathing, he didn't notice the door open or Kurt walk in. He didn't notice his fiance automatically drop his bag and throw his coat that had been draped over his arm aside. He only realized Kurt was in the room when he felt a warm weight wrap around him, moving to bury his face in his hands, the sound of his cries filling the room.

He barely heard the sound of his boyfriend telling him to breath as he tried his best to find comfort in the arms of Kurt, taking a deep shaky breath. He had to calm down - he couldn't cause more stress for Kurt. He finally brought his breathing down to an even level a few minutes later, sniffling softly and staring at the floor. He felt Kurt's warm palm fit around his cheek, taking the moment to slowly move his eyes upwards to meet Kurt's.

"Baby, what's wrong? Why are you so upset? Talk to me. Please."

Blaine takes a small breath in, letting it out slowly to keep himself calm. This was it. He couldn't hide it from Kurt any longer - he knew his fiance wouldn't take "I'm fine" as a plausible answer. He directed his eyes to the floor once again before beginning to speak.

"I.. I'm so _tired_." Blaine begins. It wasn't like that was a lie. "NYADA is great, but it's so stressful, and.." Here comes the truth. "And e-everyone beens picking on me in my classes." He finds the courage to meet Kurt's eyes a second time. He could see the confusion on his fiance's face, the slight frown creasing his forehead.

"What? They've been picking on you? Why?" Kurt questions softly, reaching down to take one of Blaine's hands in his own.

"Because I'm not good enough." Blaine murmurs, his voice shaking slightly at the admittance of his feelings. "Because I keep making mistakes. Everything I do.. it's never good enough." Blaine shakes his head.

"Blaine.. you have to come and talk to me about this. If you're feeling this way, I want you to talk to me. How long has this been going on?" Kurt says, biting his lip as he studies Blaine's face for his answer.

"Just.. I.. since I started at NYADA. A little afterwards. I just... I can't help it. I mess up and everyone finds it the subject of their conversation two minutes afterwards and they don't let it go." Blaine sniffles, finding Kurt's eyes another time and feeling the comfort from his fiance, even during the silence.

"I want you to know something. Blaine, you are amazing. You're not just an amazing actor, but an amazing singer and dancer. Even if you are partial to dancing on furniture." Kurt cracks a joke, trying to lighten up the air and succeeding as Blaine's lips quirk upwards slightly. "You're also a very amazing guy. You wouldn't be my fiance if you weren't." Kurt winks playfully, stopping to gather his thoughts for a few moments before continuing. "I love you so much. Just because some people in your class have their nose too high in the air to see what they're missing, doesn't mean people do that actual matter. I promise you that."

Blaine takes in Kurt's words for a few moments, giving a lame sniffle before nodding. "How come you always know what to say?" He asks softly, finally giving Kurt a genuine smile.

"Because I know you." Kurt says gently. "Now, we're going to go cuddle so I can show you just how special and amazing you are."

* * *

**A/N: Woo, first prompt completed!**

**First of all, I want to apologize for the inactivity on my account. I really have tried my best to put up a second chapter to my other story and while I have a few ideas, I sit down to write them out and they're just not flowing like I'd like. That being said, I'm going to leave it as a one-shot for now.**

**Second, prompts are open. If you have a prompt that you'd like me to write, great! Just prompt it by either leaving a review or by dropping by a private message. **

**Thank you everyone, and I really hope you enjoyed this one-shot.**


End file.
